


The Lightest of Touches

by attasaurus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Closure, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attasaurus/pseuds/attasaurus
Summary: Erwin and Levi's relationship might be short-lived but no matter what, they're always looking for ways to sneak in the lightest of touches.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Lightest of Touches

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic after a long hiatus and with Attack of Titan ending after hundreds of issues, I figured I needed to get this short Eruri fic out of my head and type it out.
> 
> Enjoy the angst!

_Fleeting._

Those were how long their touches were. They couldn’t be too obvious with their affections — fraternization between soldiers was of course a violation but both Erwin and Levi had their ways around things.

Erwin’s fingers would lightly brush against the top of Levi’s hand as he reached out to point out a landmark on the map. If Levi was feeling sly enough (which was most of the time), he’d point to a wrong spot that would, of course, result in Erwin gently grasping Levi’s smaller hand with his big one and positioning it to the proper point.

At times, Levi would linger a bit but not too far behind Erwin as they walked, using the Commander’s billowing cloak to shield the view of their hands clasped briefly. They would then pull away to head to their respective duties. Until night came.

The nights were when either one of them would — under the pretence of catching up with paperwork — be in the other’s sleeping quarters. Only then could they freely explore each other’s bodies. Where words that were not uttered in the day could be whispered. Where lips brushed against places deprived of touch. Where fingers could caress and imprint on the skin.

After Erwin lost his arm during the mission to rescue Eren, Levi was constantly by his bedside, ensuring that his bandages were clean and that the stitches weren’t infected. While Erwin rested, Levi would take a moment to keep an eye on him before he too crawled onto the bed to curl up against the bigger man. His fingers would then skim over the stump that was once the Commander’s right arm, lulling himself into a light sleep — Levi wasn’t much for sleeping anyway. While Erwin never regretted the loss of his arm, by God, he would have done anything to be able to wrap both arms around Levi again.

And when Erwin succumbed to his injury upon the Shiganshina District rooftops, Levi laid him to rest in an abandoned house where, in true Levi fashion, he took his time to make sure that the sheets the Commander’s body laid on and his uniform were as wrinkle-free as possible. He then managed to locate a flask’s full of water and a cloth.

“Wouldn’t want you to look a mess wherever it is you’re going,” He groused, the tone of his voice contrasting the movements of his hands as he gently sponged the grime and blood from Erwin’s still features.

Once satisfied, Levi took one last look at the face of the man he loved, fingers tracing over that proud nose before he gently pulled the cloak — the same cloak that would hide their clasping hands — over him for his final rest.  
  
Levi found wildflowers growing outside the house, which he gathered and placed in an empty vase on the bedside table. If Erwin wasn’t able to receive the funeral he deserved, Levi was going to give him the best that he could come up with. And that included watching over the body — for a few hours at least.  
  
As the sun started to set, Levi got up from his spot on the floor against the bed and made his way out the house, the promise of avenging Erwin ringing in his mind.   
  
Fleeting.

That was how long they got to spend together.


End file.
